Three Little Birds
by KelseyXDD
Summary: Bella thought Edward had died at 9/11. She doesn't remember his name or what he looks like. What happens when she meets him at NYU, without her even knowing it's really him? ExB All Human. Full summary inside.
1. I Walk Alone

**Summary:** Bella is alone in the world. She goes to NYU, but has no friends. She once had a friend - a best friend. She thought he died long ago, at 9/11, while visiting his uncle at the World Trade Center. Bella then meets a bronze haired boy who seems to be also alone in the world - because he left someone very important to him, behind. It's until Bella unveils secrets about this bronzed haired boy, that makes her think that she for sure isn't alone anymore.

-**Three Little Birds**-

**1. I Walk Alone.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I only own the plot.

**--**

**On My Own by Three Days Grace**

**--**

Bella stared blankly towards the front of the classroom.

She never gave much interest in Astronomy. The only thing that she had to know was that the Universe had planets and stars and that was it. What else could there be? Galaxies? They are made up of stars, so there you go. Nebulas? Stars. Black holes? Also made from a star. Bella seemed to wonder if the Universe ever had an ending - just like her life. Did her story have an ending? To her surprise, it did not. And yet she was the most unliked girl at New York University or A.K.A. NYU. Maybe it was because she had no friends, but then again, she did not want to have friends. She didn't even try to make friends at school. She did not want to. All she wanted was to live her life the way she wanted - unwanted.

She once had a bright, happy filled life. But that life was gone now, just like every other memory of _him_. Who was _him_? Bella didn't even remember. Her life was a complicated one, and yet no one would understand it - but Bella didn't want them to. She lived in a the small town of Forks, in Washington of the United States. She always wondered what it would be like to travel outside of Forks. Maybe go to Canada, visit the provinces and territories, pick up some of Quebec's wonderful poutine, which they had made first. She thought once of going to Africa, to meet the different people in a different lifestyle and see if she could help. She _was _born in South Africa, that is. She was born, but she had moved to Forks not long after. Her mother was a traveler and liked to discover different animls that she hadn't seen before - you know, kind of like _The Wild Thornberrys_ family.

But once Bella's mother had given birth, she had a tragic accident, which led to death. She had given birth to Bella right there in the African hospital, and died right there in the African hospital. When Bella had turned three years old, she was already living in Forks for two - three years, her father had been murdered in a riot. So little Bella had been taken off to the Forks Orphanage Home. When she had first gotten there, she was quite scared. No mommy or daddy - all alone by herself with people she didn't even know. She had gone to her new bed that the carewoman had assigned her, and she sat there alone, only her brown teddy bear, Bananas, to keep her company.

But then, a little boy the same age as her, came and comforted her. He wrapped his arm around her, and just shushed her, so she could stop crying. And then that's when he whispered, in his little three year old angelic voice, _"Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right." _

She never forgot that sentence. That one little whisper - even now, that she was just days away from turning twenty, she still remembered it from three years old. But as that little boy payed attention to her everyday - at every moment - they grew to be the best of friends. They were very close - practically joined to the hip, the carewoman had once said. Of course they had no romantic feelings for each other - well, at least Bella didn't. She didn't know what was going on through the little boy's mind, but she knew, just as he told her, that every little thing was going to be all right. They grew up together and never left each other's side. He was always there for her - no matter what the circumstance. When Bella was around five or six years old, she started getting nightmares everynight and she did scream. It had drove the other foster children insane - but the boy didn't care. He would hear Bella's heavy breathing, and listen to her gasp and he knew right away that she was having an unpleasant nightmare. He would run out of his bed and climb into Bella's, and stare with her there, and in less than ten seconds, Bella's breathing would slow down, and she would snuggle in her pillow as she felt boy arms wrap around her.

They went everywhere together. Bella can even remember the day on Halloween, when she was dressed up as Harley Quinn, and the boy was dressed up as the Joker. Every person that they passed had said that they had amazing costumes. What else were thirteen year olds supposed to dress up as on Halloween? Harley Quinn and the Joker seemed to fit perfectly.

But now, even though Bella was nineteen years old (four days away from becoming twenty), she couldn't remember what the boy looked like. She didn't even remember his name. Repressed memories, she had told herself. But she had a couple memories - she remembered what he did for her, she remembered quotes from him and she remembered the song he always used to sing to her, every time she was sad or feeling blue.

But she did have one thing that reminded her of him - even though she couldn't remember his face or his name, she could still remember his actions and his quotes. And, as if he knew he was going to die, gave her a necklace. It was a bronze colored necklace, with a large chain. Attached to it was a bronze heart, which opened up to let small, fainting music of the song "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley flowed by. Bella did not even know how he even got the necklace - let alone had a very famous inside of it. But, it didn't really all matter. It helped her remember bits and pieces, but not enough to remember everything. She would open it before going to bed and would leave it on her night table, as the faint music, almost like a whisper, flowed around the room, through her and finally reaching down into her heart, and remained until she awoke the next morning.

She also remembered the day they announced that he was gone. Dead - like everyone else in her life. He had gone to the World Trade Center, the carewoman of the orphanage had told the children, to visit his uncle, and that was when the airplane came and crashed into the building. Bella kept shaking her head, not believing a word. They told her it was the truth, but there was a nagging feeling deep into the middle of her heart, that told her that he was still alive and moving. She was only sixteen, after all. She loved him very much - as a best friend can. He had given her the necklace before he left for New York. She remembered what he had said, though. _"I have to go somewhere today," _he said, and as though making sure no sadness escaped. _"Promise me to be the Bella I knew, for ever?" _

Bella had simply nodded and was confused. What was he saying? Was he leaving his only best friend? But then, he planted the bronze heart into her soft, warm hand, and he whispered, _"To remember me. You may not remember my face, but you will remember this song. I know you will. I hope you think of me everytime you think of this song." _And with that, he closed his eyes, and slowly leaned closer to Bella. Of course she had no idea of what was happening, but before she could do anything, he had planted his lips on her.

They were soft and warm and made her feel fuzzy and tingly all over. But she could tell from this kiss that it wasn't a kiss of romance - no, no, no. She knew what it felt like and it had pained her to think of it, also. The kiss, to Bella's mortal pain, was a goodbye. At the time she had no idea what he was doing, why he was leaving. But she had accepted the kiss, and when he pulled away, he brought his lips to her left ear, and whispered so lowly, she barely heard him. _"I won't be gone. Not now. Not forever." _

And he had turned away and stalked off.

It was later the next day that she had heard the news. She had stomped around, crying, screaming, throwing everything around. She didn't want him gone. She didn't want him dead. He understood her. She understood him. He needed her. And she needed him like nothing else - not even food or water. He was the one person who she could share everything with and not even feel embarrassed. He was the one person who was just like her and helped her with all her problems. She would run to him when she was in trouble. She would run into his arms when she was crying and unhappy. He would wrap his arms around her repeat the same thing, as he always did, _"Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right." _

And now he was gone. That part of Bella's life was gone, also. She had only herself right now, and that's all she needed. She knew he would come back one day - but when was that day?

She wasn't even sure. But she knew that he was still alive and when he was ready and willing, he would come looking for her and not stop at anything.

--

"Again," repeated Miss Parker.

Bella eternally groaned. She was in her music class and she was somewhat off beat, for some reason. She played the drums and had one of the highest marks in the class and yet today she wasn't even trying to be good. She couldn't even get herself to smash a drumb with her wooden stick. Was she too tired? Did she get enough sleep? Bella did not know the reason why she was like this, and she was not liking it one beat. She lifted her hands up again and smashed the wooden drumb sticks, that were taped at the bottom for they wouldn't sleep out of Bella's hand, against the drums and brought herself to making a disgusting beat.

Miss Parker, the music teacher, pinched the bridge of her nose, while the rest of the students of the class just looked at Bella. They never saw her suck this much before but it wasn't like they cared. They couldn't give a rat's ass, because honestly, no one liked Bella. Everyone disliked her for the fact that she disliked each one of them. They had no idea why Bella hated them so much, they hadn't done anything wrong towards her. So they left her be, and let their hatred flow around in them. Just before Miss Parker could fully lecture Bella on how she wasn't focusing enough today, there was a knock on the door.

Everyone then turned their attention towards the classroom door. They rarely got people knocking on that door, and seeing as how someone just did, it kind of made them all surprised and excited. Even Bella leaned forward on the drums to get a closer look at the door. Miss Parker walked casually towards it, and opened it gracefully. _What is this? _Bella thought to herself as she watched Miss Parker, this fifty-something year old woman strut her stuff. _A freaking run away? _

"I am sorry to interrupt, Miss Parker," a female's voice said. Bella recognized that voice, and she knew it was the secretary. What was the secretary doing there, anyway? She had no business there. Bella watched as Miss Parker just nodded her head, accepting the secretary's apology. "You have a new student joining your classroom. Now, I know he should have just found his way here, but since he is a transfer student, I knew he wouldn't be able to find his way around."

Miss Parker nodded once again. "Yes," she replied, "of course. Where is the boy?"

A boy? Bella and the rest of the classroom students thought. They rarely got knocks on the door and now they are getting a new student? A boy student, to top it off? Bella was a little bit nervous, but then again, it was a new person. A new person to try and be friends with her and act like life is just so joyful and fun. That wasn't what Bella thought. She thought that just when she was loving life, it had to go and end up ruined. But before Bella could just ignore the fact of the students trying to peer through the door, a bronzed hair boy walked in. Bella practically stopped breathing. He was just amazingly gorgeous. His hair was all messed up like he had awoken from bed, and didn't even bother with his hair. His eyes were like Emerald jewels, glisining as he stared around the classroom. Bella could see the nervousness behind his eyes, but she couldn't blame him. He was a new student after all.

"Class, attention, please," Miss Parker said loudly. It was odd how everyone was already paying attention, since that first knock on the door. "We have a new student here in NYU, who just so happens to be joining our classroom. Please welcome Edward Masen."

Edward Masen just scanned through the classroom, and gave a nervous smile. "You may seat by the piano, Mr Masen," Miss Parker informed him.

That was when Bella noticed that the piano was right beside the drum set. She would be practically sitting beside him. He walked down the aisle, a couple of girls swooning after him. Bella could have sworn she saw pink hearts in their eyes. How drole. Falling for the new kid. He the sat on the piano bench, and looked around, probably wondering where to put his books. He then just put them on the tile floor, and looked up to the front of the classroom. Miss Parker hd now been seated at her desk, and was staring out at the classroom. "Now, since you are new here, Mr Masen," Miss Parker began, "I should tell you about the rules. You have only missed two weeks of school here, so you have not missed anything important. The rules here in my classroom aren't hard to follow, even though many of my students choose not to follow.

"Now, you may eat in my classroom. Just please, don't eat while we are using the instruments - I cannot afford to get them cleaned. Eat quickly and silently, then throw out your trash. Please raise your hand if you would like to speak - never call out. Yada yada yada, I'm sure the secretary filled you in, basically?"

Edward nodded quickly.

"Good." Miss Parker gave him a smile, which Bella thought was quite frightening. "Now, Miss Swan, about that beat. . ."

Bella did not want to hear her lecturing. So instead, Bella thought quickly. "Let me try again?" Even though it was more of a question than a regular sentence, she justed wanted to know if it was all right with the teacher. "Honest, Miss, I can do better. . ."

Miss Parker thought for a minute. She then sighed. "Very well, Miss Swan. You may try again."

Bella then hit her drum sticks against the drums and this time, she made an interesting beat. When she was done, she looked up nervously at Miss Parker. "Good," Miss Parker commented. "Much better than before."

When class had been over, Bella grabbed her things and walked out of class. But someone had caught up with her. It was Edward Masen. "Nice drum playing back there," he commented her, walking up beside her casually. "I'm Edward Masen, by the way." Bella hadn't noticed but his voice sounded faintly familiar. He had a husky voice, like any other man here, and it was smooth and musical. He held out his free hand, but Bella didn't shake it. She didn't even look at him. She did not even _speak._

"Are you upset at me. . .?" Edward guessed, trying to find out why Bella was grumpy. She wasn't at all grumpy, actually. She just didn't like it when people tried to be her friend. She was alone in the world, and she knew no one would be able to change that. "Because honestly, I didn't do anything to you and you look like you are ready to murder someone. . ."

Bella sighed fustratedly. "If you must know," she answered, irritated, "I don't like it when people try to befriend me."

This only made Edward ask more questions. "Why?"

"Because," Bella said. Her lockette was dangling around roughly as she walked faster.

"I've seen that somewhere," she heard Edward say. "Years ago. . ."

"Well, it's a common object, so I don't see why you _wouldn't _have seen it." And without saying anything further, she walked into a complete different direction, and walked to her apartment, thanking God that it was lunch. _The reason I don't want to befriend people, _she had wanted to sneer that him, _is because they don't want to befriend me. And no, I do not have a problem with that. I've lived alone for years and I will still live alone for years to come. _And yet she still had that nagging feeling in the middle center of her heart, like she always did, that soon enough, she wouldn't be alone anymore. That _he _would come back looking for her, and he would find her and they could live their lives as they once did back in Bella's bright life.

But now, her life is dull. Not colors - nothing but darkness. Because she won't let people in - even though she isn't letting one particular person out. When she was finished lunch, she headed back to the school, and walked through the hallways, hearing people whisper to each other. "Heard she practically punched out that new kid," one kid, Henry Wick, had said.

"She hates him - just like she hates the rest of us," another person said.

"I wonder why she is always grumpy. . ."

"I heard from Mimi that she does drugs." Completely and utter _load._ Bella has never even touched drugs, let alone taken them. "Mimi also told me that she slapped the new fellow." Another lie. That's what everyone did here - made up lies. The most lies that were ever made and spoken was about Bella. Every rumor was practically about her. That she did drugs, that she was raised by hippies, that she's crushing on the new kid, Edward, that's why she is hating him so much.

She didn't _hate _him. She disliked him. Very different words. She disliked all of them, actually but she never did hate them. Okay, maybe she hated Mimi and Lauren and all those types, but she didn't hate Edward. He was the new kid, aftr all, what was there to hate? He didn't do anything wrong, even though he did something Bella hated. But all Bella did was ignore them all and just repeated the same thing over and over and over again in her mind, _"Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be alright. Singing': "Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be alright."_

The song that was once them. The song that brought them together always. _He_ always sang it to her everytime she looked sad in the face. He could tell in an instant. So what he did was that he would beckon for Bella to come into his arms, and she would follow, cuddling up to him, as he slowly and gently placed his arms around her, running one hand up and down her back slowly, to comfort her, as the other hand held her head. She would put her head against his chest and listened to him breathing, as she closed her eyes and drifted off. And he would sing. He would sing that song, everytime, softly into her ear, his voice musical and velvety smooth. He had believed himself to not worry about a thing, and he tought it to Bella, so Bella wouldn't worry - even when he was gone. And the one sentence where it was the honest truth, because in the end, every little thing is going to be all right. May not be now, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, it will all be okay.

And Bella just had to believe that. For her. For others. But mostly, for _him._

--

**A/N: Another fic that I started. . .Sorry. I keep getting ideas, and honestly, I liked this one the best! I hope you like it very much. I worked very hard on it :) **

**By the way, the song **_**he **_**sings to Bella is "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley - hence the title of this fanfic. I really like that song. OH, and when I put a song at the top of each chapter, please listen to it while reading the chapter. For me? Thank you :) Oh, and please ignore any spelling or grammar errors.**

**And thank you all again! You all are great, honestly. Reviewing and faving my stories makes me feel tingly and happy XD**

**Please, **_**PLEASE **_**review. No flames.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Just Because I'm Losing

**2. Just Because I'm Losing, Doesn't Mean I'm Lost.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I only own the plot.

**--**

**Lost! by Coldplay**

**--**

The room filled with a lovely tune - melody, more like it. They were practicing for their upcoming Heart of Melodies next month, on October fourteenth. Bella was quite excited, since going into competitions always made it challenging - and she liked challenges. At points, though. And Bella was going to fufill that challenge. They were going to perform the songs "The Show Must Go On" by Queen, "Rise Up" by Drowning Pool and last, but not least, "Lost!" by Coldplay. Since Edward Masen was new, he had to practice more than anyone else, since he is a month late from when school had started.

"More strumming, Fabio," Miss Parker told Fabio Kobi, a dark-skinned boy with a buzz cut. He was a nice kid, not like anyone Bella has ever seen. He never spread any rumors or anything like that. Fabio did as Miss Parker asked and pulled more strings on his electric guitar. Bella focused on her drums, hitting her foot against the clutch so the large, thick drum stick hit against the large drum at the bottom of the set. She took a peek at Edward, who was waiting for when his moment was to come.

Edward had felt a presence looking at him, and he saw Bella from the corner of his eye. To him, Bella was a beautiful girl, with such delicious brown eyes, you would think it was made of chocolate. Her eyelashes were thick, which made her eyes stand out even more. Edward could tell that she didn't even use mascara or any of that other crap - she just went out, just plainly her. She reminded him of his old best friend.

His old best friend lived with him in a orphanage back in Forks, Washington. He was originally born there, but his family died in a tragic tornado disaster. Edward had no siblings. What happened in the past is complicated. He had been ten months old when his parents died. A tornado was coming their way, and his father, Edward Senior, went looking for his mother, Elizabeth. She was in the garage, cleaning it up. She must have not heard the tonardo, or the neighbor's screams, because she was listening to music, the large headphones over her ears. Edward Senior left Edward in the locked up basement with their trained golden retriever, Misha. Edward Senior told Misha to look after Edward until he was back .

But he didn't come back.

That's when Edward was sent to the Forks Orphanage Home and Misha was sent to an animal shelter. He didn't quite like it there. That was until a little girl the same age as him came. He couldn't remember her name or what she looked like, but the only thing her could remember about was her voice and her eyes. Her voices sounded like bells, the chirping of the birds as they sung a beautiful song up in the high tree-tops. Her eyes were like pools of brown. As disgusting as that sounds, her eyes weren't the bit disgusting. Edward could have stared at those eyes for a whole week and not look away - or even blink. He had spent practically half his life with her.

They did everything - from sharing the same gum to drinking out of each other's cups. They didn't find it revolting or anything like that. They enjoyed it, actually. He remembered how he would push her on the swing in the park, and she would giggle and tell him to push harder. He would push harder against her back, and she would go flying. She would get scared and beg him to slow down, and he would.

Because he loved her.

He loved her. He didn't love her like a brother did, he loved her like they were a married couple. Because, honestly, that's what they looked like. They might have been young, but they sure did act like a couple. They weren't even acting, actually, they would just being themselves, and from anyone's point of view, you could see that they loved each other. Edward didn't know what she felt, but he did love her. He loved her a lot. He didn't want to give her up - not yet. She was everything to him. He would do anything in his power to make her happy.

He would wrap his arms around her and sing in her ear, to make her stop crying. He would sing that song in a hushed up whisper in her ear, just to make her happy again. He would do anything, just to see that beauitful, flawless smile on her heart shaped, pale face. It pained Edward that he couldn't remember her name or her face. It was either repressed memories or the incident at nine/eleven.

What had happened to Edward was just awful. What he did to _her_ was just horrible. When he was sixteen years old, Edward had gotten a call from his uncle, Carlisle, who lived in New York with his wife, Esme, and their child, Alice. She was the same age as Edward, and they both contacted each other a lot. Now, Carlisle asked Edward if he wanted to come and visit them in New Yok. Now of course Edward had agree. But he had no idea it was because they were taking custody of him into their family. So Edward had packed up and was ready to head off to New York. But the hardest part was telling _her_.

They stood in front of each other, face-to-face, and gazed into each other's eyes. Edward had opened his mouth to talk, and finally, words flowed out. _"I have to go somewhere today." _He explained to her that he was going to New York to visit his uncle and aunt, but he did not tell her that he was leaving forever. He did not tell her that he was leaving because they had taken custody of him. But even though just saying that he was just "visiting" pained her enough. She was teary eyed and wasn't able to speak. _"Promise me to be the Bella I knew, forever?" _She had simply nodded, and he could see the confusion in her eyes. She was wondering why he was saying these things - like he was going to be gone forever. He had put a small, bronze heart in her hand, that was attached to a large bronze chain. It was his mother's, and it was said that in his mother's will that when she died, the necklace would go to Edward. And since the necklace was now Edward's, he decided to give it to _her_, so she could think of him. The heart was actually a lockette.

When you opened it, it would play "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley, one of Edward's favorite songs. It was one of Elizabeth's favorite songs also, that is why she had gotten the necklace. Edward hopes, even to this day, that she still listened to it. That song had meant very much to him, and he always sang it to her to make her feel better. And when he had given it to her, he whispered, _"To remember me. You may not remember my face, but you will remember this song. I know you will. I hope you think of me everytime you think of this song." _He had closed his eyes, and told himself that he could do this. He leaned down towards her, and planted his lips on hers. He didn't know whether this was a romantic kiss or just a goodbye kiss. To Edward, it was both. He didn't know what she thought of it, but to him, it meant everything. He was saying goodbye in the one way he would thought it was best. He loved her, and he knew he would never be able to kiss her - until that moment. _"I won't be gone," _he said lowly, like his voice was cracking just at the mere thought of leaving her. _"Not now. Not ever."_

And he had turned on his heel, feeling a lump in his throat, the salty wetness stinging his own eyes, and he walked away.

--

That necklace that had been hanging off Bella's neck seemed strangely familiar to Edward. It looked like the one he had given _her _four years ago. But then he thought about how she was still in Forks. How she couldn't be here. But then again, he couldn't remember her name or her appearance. Only those beautiful eyes of hers and her bell-like voice. It was weird how Bella had the same qualities.

She had the brown eyes and she didn't have the bell voice. Well, she did, but it to Edward, it was like _her _voice, but only five years older or something. It had been a day since he was new to NYU, and honestly, it wasn't that bad, to him. He liked it here. If only Alice came here. She was at an advanced college. He was excited for the Heart of Melodies competition - but he was also nervous. It would be his first competition at a new school and he was afraid that he was going to slump.

"Miss Parker?" Edward asked nervously when class ended. It was lunch now, but Edward was in no mood to eat. He, instead, was going to stay in the music room and practice his piano playing, since he had missed a lot.

Miss Parker turned to face him before she left for her lunch break. "Yes?" she answered, looking at him through her glasses.

"Would it be okay if I could practice my piano playing?" He hadn't been this nervous since his first day at NYU - which was just yesturday. "You know, so I could catch up with everyone. . . ?"

Miss Parker looked at him, and he knew she was thinking. Time passed very slowly, and she finally answered him. "Yes, you may," she replied. She was about to walk out the door when she stopped, and looked at him. "Don't break anything," she warned. He nodded and set his books door on the floor next to the piano bench, and sat down. What song should he practice? "Three Little Birds"? No. For once, he'll try something new. He thought for a moment as he just his fingers glaze onto the keys and just played something random. He thought of the perfect song - a song that reflected his life and his emotions. The lyrics were like a mirror to Edward's life. They were exactly like him, in every way.

As Edward started playing the song in piano version, he had found himself singing along to it, also. _"On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare."_

He was always good at singing - everyone told him so. The carewoman at the Forks Orphanage Home, his uncle, his aunt, his cousin Alice. His boss at Delicia, a restaurant he works at. But mostly, he heard that he was excellent at singing from _her_. Everytime he sang to her, she would look at him with pure honesty in her eyes and she would say, _"I love your singing. You are the best I have ever heard." _That comment had meant a lot to him. And just with that sentence, it made him glow.

_"I will not die (I will not die). I will survive. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying," _he continued to sing. He knew this song by heart and it was one of his top five favorites. The first on the list was, of course, "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley. Then this song. Next would be "Strawberry Swing" by Coldplay. Then "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. And last, but not least, "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. He loved these songs, and he would play them all the time.

_"On this bed I lay. Losing everything, I can see my life passing me by. Was it all too much? Or just not enough? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare. I will not die (I will not die). I will survive."_

Edward had a tragic accident when he was in New York, when he moved in with his uncle and aunt. He went to go visit his uncle at the World Trade Center on September eleventh, but he least expected a plane to come crashing through the building. He would just across the street when he heard a plane. But the noise from the plane was too _loud. _Edward wondered if the plane was too low in the air. He looked up, only to see death flash by. He watched at the plane hit into the building within ten seconds, and just like that, the plane came crashing down.

Edward turned around, dropping everything that he was holding in his arms, and ran. He screamed for people to get out of the way - but he wasn't running away completely. He waited 'til he was safe, and then when the building was coming down anymore, he ran towards it, screaming for his Carlisle. He went looking, and went deep into the building's destroyed pieces. He got a couple of people out. He had to get a young woman out from underneath a metal bar, but he couldn't do it without trying to go underneath it himself, and pushing her out. And as he pushed her out, the metal bar fell, and hit him on the back, and stayed there. The woman had screamed, but she was safe.

But Edward wasn't. His vision became very blurry, the woman was trying to push the metal bar off of him, but it was too heavy for her to push. And, within minutes, Edward crashed out. He went blank.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying."_

He had thought he was a dead man for sure. It was like Davvy Jones had taken him aboard the Flying Duchman and asked, "Do you feel dead, Masen?"

Yes. The answer was yes, Edward did feel dead. But he wasn't. He had managed to survive. But his uncle did not. Edward had woken up on a hospital bed only to find Alice at the corner of the room, on those uncomfortable hospital chairs, crying silently. When she realised Edward had woken up, she rushed to his side and started saying how she thought he was dead and stuff. He asked her what happened and how long he was in the hospital for, and she had said he was in a coma for nearly three weeks. Everyone, including the doctors, had said that there was a strong possibility that he wasn't going to make it.

The news was sent on the day that the plane crashed to the orphanage that he had died, since they honestly thought he was dead. Until they heard him breathing. Alice told the carewoman that Edward was alive, but Alice didn't think she told the children there. Alice didn't even think that the carewoman told _her_. As for Carlisle, Edward was wrong. He had made it, too. Carlisle was actually on his break when the plane crashed, and he was nowhere near the World Trade Center. He had called Edward to let him know that he was actually in a cafe, but Edward wasn't answering. That was when it was too late.

But Edward was still alive. And when Alice had finished explaining everything to him, the first thing he thought was _I need to find her. _

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying."_

But he wasn't able to find her. He tried calling the phone line to the orphanage, and the carewoman answered. Edward asked urgently where _she _was, but the carewoman just said that she wasn't living there anymore. That she had left. Edward asked the carewoman where she had went, but the carewoman said that she wasn't able to say anything. Edward knew why she couldn't say anything. The carewoman didn't trust anyone anymore after September eleventh. And she didn't trust Edward. It did hurt Edward that he wouldn't be able to find her, and that the carewoman didn't trust him, but he understood. He couldn't try and find her on his own since he couldn't remember her face or her name. It was tough.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I will not die, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying."_

But he knew that he loved her so much, that he knew that she was still out there somewhere. His love for her would never fade away. Whether she is on the other side of the world or right outside this room.

And at that moment he thought about it, he looked out the music room door, to see if she really was there. But instead, he found a girl standing there, bending down to pick up papers, that seem to have fallen out of her hands and onto the floor. He then realised that that girl was Bella.

--

**A/N: I love this chapter. Ignore any spelling, grammar or other errors. I hope you guys liked it. By the way, the song Edward sang in the music room was "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Damn, I love that band too much.**

**Please review. No flames.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Don't Know What's Going On

**3. Don't Know What's Going On.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I only own the plot.

**--**

**Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.**

**--**

"Do you need help?" Edward asked Bella politely. He didn't give her a chance to answer and immediatly bent down and helped her with her things. He swiped all of her papers off the floor and handed them to her, giving her a small smile. Bella was just gapped - it was the first time anyone has ever helped her. . .with _anything._ Sure, kids hated her here at NYU, and even though they were raised right, they still didn't do the right things that they were raised to do. Bella couldn't even speak at first.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She took her things nicely, turned on her heel to walk away, but she stepped on her shoe lace and fell forward. Before Edward could even react, Bella slammed hard against the floor. She was okay, of course. Bella had a hard head, which came in need when she tripped. She tripped a lot - she wasn't careful. She tried to get up, but it felt like she had no more energy in her. Why? Before she couldn't even answer herself, she felt a warm, large hand grip around her own, small hand.

"Need a hand?" Edward asked, chuckling.

He pulled her up slowly, making sure not to make her too dizzy. She balanced herself out, scrubbed off the dust on her shirt, and turned back to Edward. "Thank you," she muttered gently. She wanted to stop having this talking fest with him. She didn't want to - she didn't want to even think that they might be friends. She turned around, again, to leave, but then Edward spoke up again. She groaned eternaly. _Can't he just leave me alone? _she thought. _I'd like to go, please. _

"You never told me why you don't want to be friends with anyone," Edward said to her. "You never answered me."

Bella just looked around, trying to think of an answer. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled and looked straight into his emerald eyes. They were pretty - _extremely _pretty. She wanted to lie to him, but just by looking at his face, she knew she couldn't lie. She didn't know why she couldn't, she could lie through her teeth and still not make the person suspicious. Bella looked around them again, and then turned to look up at him, this time, answering. "Fine. I will answer you," she said in a serious, determind tone. "Just meet me at the libraby at three o'clock, so I could tell you in private. You never know who might just eavesdrop."

And just as she ended that sentence, without turning her eyes away from Edward, poked Betty T. in the eye, who had been pacing by very slowly, and leaning in towards them. Betty let out a "OW!" rubbing her eye, and looked at Bella murderously, and then left. Edward gave a smile, showing off his happiness.

"Three o'clock, then," he said before Bella took off.

--

It was now two minutes away from striking three o'clock. Bella was already at the library, browsing through books. Edward, on the other hand, was now on his way, having trouble looking for the library while talking to his closest cousin, Alice.

"Edward!" Alice was squealing on the other end. She tended to do that, but Edward was used to it now. "Edward, oh wow, I have some good news for you!"

"Have you met a guy?" Edward guessed. Alice always bragged to Edward that she wanted to meet "the one" but he never came. She just dated some guys, she thought they had something special, until they either liked another girl or Alice just lost interest. But even today, Alice still likes to brag on and on. It annoys Edward, since plenty of men do not like hearing women brag - especially their cousin, who is as close to him as a sister. Edward respects her and all, of course, he has respect for all women, but he has his manly-needs also, doesn't he?

"No, I haven't met a guy yet," Alice grunted. "Actually, I was going to tell you that -"

And just when Alice was explaining, someone had put their arm around Edward's shoulder with such force, his phone fell out of his hand. He yelped and reach down. "Alice?" he called into his cell phone. "Alice? Are you still there?" He looked at the screen and noticed that it wrote CALL ENDED. "Dammit." Edward shut his phone, shoved it in his pocket, and looked to see who the hell it was who put their arm around him.

But Edward was now face-to-face with a large guy, around his age, with curly, dark brown hair and eyes. "Hey, there!" he roared with happiness. Edward looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Um. . .hello . . .?" Edward didn't even know how to respond.

"Name's Emmett!" The large fellow then stuck out his hand, and without Edward doing anything about it, grabbed Edward's hand and shook it violently, but in a polite way. Edward guessed it was because this Emmett fellow was big and muscly, where he himself was just plain muscly. "You're the new guy, aren't you?"

Edward simply nodded. "My name is Edward," he replied.

He looked at Emmett's face. Emmett looked as happy as a little child ready to open his gifts for Christmas. This made Edward feel warm inside. He had made a friend today and who knows, maybe he'll make another one. "Nice meeting you, Edward," Emmett said in a eager tone. Edward started to think that Emmett's happiness was contagous. "Come, let me give you a tour."

And just before Edward could say he needed to go meet a particular someone in the library, Emmett put his large, strong arm around Edward again, and dragged him off to who-knows-where. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Rosalie and my best bud, Jasper. They are going to love you! In a friendly way, I mean. Jasper isn't gay and Rose already has somebody - me. Wink wink." Emmett then let out a laugh, which seemed to be contagous too, since Edward started laughing also.

Edward had then completely forgotten about Bella and going to meet up in the library. Bella had been sitting at one of the tables, reading _City of Bones _by Cassandra Clare, again, and taking a peek here and there at the library doors. But after two hours and a half, Bella got tired, put the book back on the shelf and walked out. She knew she couldn't have trusted Edward. She knew he wasn't going to come.

Then why did she tell him to meet her?

Another question unanswered.

--

"Rose, Jasper," Emmett said once him and Edward reached his dorm. "Meet Edward Masen, or Edward, whichever. He's new here, guys, so make him feel likes he's at home."

Rosalie was this gorgeous girl with flowing blonde hair, that curled slightly. Her eyes were green, just like Edward's, and they made her look outstanding. Edward thought that Emmett was very lucky to have her. "Hey, there, Edward," she greeted in a casual tone. "Please call me Rose, I like it better."

"I'm Jasper," said the other guy next to Emmett. He had honey blonde hair, and was just a bit taller than Edward. "Nice meeting you." Jasper gave him a smile, which Edward gladly returned.

"You, too," he replied.

And just then, it dawned on him.

He forgot about Bella. He forgot about her in the library. _Ohhh shit, _he cursed repeatedly in his mind. He tried telling the others, but the others kept bringing up different subjects and stories. Something about Emmett sling-shotting Rose's underwear and bras out the window. _Bella is going to kill. _

But Bella had no intention of killing. The only thing she thought of was _Don't talk to him. _She did not want to speak to him. She did not want to look at him. She did not even want to see him looking at her with a sorry look on his face. She trusted one person, and what do you know - she got fucked. This is why she doesn't want to talk to anyone - because she knows that, maybe not now, but soon enough, she'll get screwed. And that's what happened today.

Bella stormed off to her apartment, not looking back to anyone. She blasted her stereo and sat on her couch, her eyes closed. She let the music sink in, listening to both the lyrics and beat.

_"Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life."_

She opened her eyes and just relaxed. She looked down at her chest to the slowly swaying locket. She held it up to her face, just a couple of inches away, with three fingers. She rotated the locket around, just gazing at it's shape and details. She didn't open it though. She only gazed at it, looking at the color, the shine, the shading, the detailed symbols and finally the front of it. She never really took a moment in her life to just look at the locket with such intensity and curiosity. Just by looking at its features, she was taken aback on how beautiful and sincere the locket really was. She had always known that the lockette was a beautiful symbol of a lock - never going to be ripped apart, no matter what - but she never quite knew that she also had the key to the lock, also. Curiosity got the best of her, and she wondered if she missed anything glorious that was _inside _the lockette - other than the song.

She grabbed the remote to her stereo, and shut her stereo off and her whole apartment became quiet. The only noise that was being made was her heart beat, ringing her ears.

She slowly opened the locket, and for once in her life, she ignored the tune that came out of it. She then began looking for anything that she might have missed. And to her surprise. . .she did. Just inside the bronze locket, was a small, hidden note. She grabbed it carefully and pulled it out, eager to read it. Maybe now she will be able to remember who _he_ was.

She opened the note and began to read it.

_This heart binds us together,_

_together and apart._

_It is a lock that connects us forever,_

_always together in heart. _

_No matter what the distance,_

_no matter what the situation,_

_I'll always find you,_

_since you now have a part of me. _

_- E. _

Bella was now breathing heavily, her heart racing, the blood pounding in her ears. _E. _That's what his first name started with. Now all she had to do was just figure out what the rest of the letters were, and maybe for once, she'll be able to remember him again and never forget.

--

**A/N: I'm am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. Wonna know why? I'M SO FREAKING TIRED! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! AND I'M PMSING LIKE A BITCH!**

**-cries-**

**WTF is with this new layout here? I hate it. Okay, now that I'm done, Bella has got the clue of who her old best buddy was! YAAAAAAY! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please review. No flames.**


	4. I've Got Sushine On A Cloudy Day

**4. I've Got Sushine On A Cloudy Day.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I only own the plot.

**--**

**My Girl by The Temptations.**

**--**

Bella was now overly ecstatic about how she found her first clue in finding her old best friend and possibly lover. She had spent straight nights trying to remember as much as she could, but she couldn't go passed what they used to do together. She tried to remember, hard, but nothing worked. Maybe she could go to some hypnosis person to help her. . .would that work? Who knows. She just wanted to remember his face. . .to remember his name. . .to just remember him entirely. She was determind to find him and she had a strong feeling inside that she could tell that he was trying to find her, too.

As for Edward, he was stuck in his dorm, lying flat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. He was thinking hard. He was trying to remember, too. He missed that "date" with Bella. It wasn't really a date, but what else were you supposed to call it? Going-to-the-library-so-Bella-can-tell-me-why-she-is-a-bitch-to-people? Oh yes, very appropriate.

But really, the only thing that was stuck in his mind was his old best friend. Who was she? What did she look like? Damn these repressed memories. Why did he have to forget? Why did he have to move and leave her there, in Forks? Why, why, why? He was getting upset now. Very upset. If Carlisle and Esme hadn't taken him into their family, like good aunts and uncles, he would still be at the orphanage, and he would still be with his best friend, the one that he loved for a very long time. They could have been together this whole entire time. Edward wouldn't have been in a coma, he wouldn't have suffered from nine-eleven. He would be in the park, on a bright, hot, sunny day, pushing his best friend on the swing, higher and higher. He wanted to find her. But where to look? The world is a large place, yet it is also a small world. Will he be able to find her? He good try and track her down. . .but he would have to remember her name for that. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did life hate him?

_Is she even trying to look for _me_? _he thought silently to himself.

What if she was? That would give him such hope and excitement. But what if she wasn't? Then Edward would do his best to try and find her. Did she remember him? Did she remember his name and his face and his personality? Did she honestly remember all of it, while he was stuck with nothing but memories of what they used to do together, yet has no idea who she is? Is this fair? Why is he asking himself so many questions and not going to bother searching for her?

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May."_ Now The Temptations were playing on Edward's large stereo that was right beside his computer desk. **(I just love the Temptations. . .) **_"I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."_

This song basically related to Edward in every way. Just remembering her and what they used to do together when they were younger, just made Edward glow. He may know her completely, but just that small memory was enough to make a smile grow on Edward's lips. He was grinning in such a happy manner, all the flashbacks of what they did, of what they played, of what they said to each other. He couldn't help but feel like this song told a story of his life. Sure, this song was out before he was born, but still. . .It made him feel a lot of hope inside.

_"I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. I guess you'd say."_ The Temptations sang on Edward's stereo. God, they were an amazing group. _"What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl). Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."_

Edward sang along in his head, bopping his head to the rythme. And just as this song played, Edward just kept thinking how lucky he was. How he had such a wonderful song to remind him of his past. Maybe he could ask Miss Parker if they would practice this song or if they could doing at the concert and replace it. Yes. . .he could do that.

And that was when it hit him as the song changed to "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley.

Who was the girl who was wearing the locket?

--

Who was _E_?

Damn it. This was so hard for Bella to figure out. She may have her first clue, but it wasn't helping that much. It just had the first letter of his name. It didn't say the location or where he could have gone or anything. This was unbelievably difficult, but Bella couldn't help but feel excited about how she will be able to see her best friend again. . .that is, if she could just trying and freaking remember. It was hard, yes, but Bella wasn't going to give up yet. No no. She hasn't seen her best friend in like, what, three-four years? Not long, but still agonizing.

And just fifteen minutes later (with still no idea who _E_ is) someone knocked on her door.

She got up lazily and went to her front and opened it while running a hand through her hair. And at her doorway was Edward Masen. "Hi, there," she said in a tensed voice. He did ditch her while she was waiting in the library, after all. And he didn't even apologize to her. Rude by her impression. "What brings you here? At my apartment? Which I have no idea how you found."

Edward gave an apologetic laugh, as he scratched the back of his end. "I am sorry for ditching you at the library. . .something came up," he added. He didn't want Bella getting too suspicious, because if she found out that he really got caught up with other people, she would just slam the door on his face. Wait. . .how did he know this? He's only known her for like a couple of days. But deep down, he thinks somewhere in his gut or something, he feels likes he knows Bella inside out.

But that's absurd. He doesn't know what her favorite color is. Wait. . .it's blue. _How do I know this? _he yelled at himself. He wanted to see if he was right. "Is your favorite color blue?" he randomly said while not paying attention to what Bella was saying earlier. Bella just stared at him for a couple of seconds before she answered.

"Yes," she said. "How did you -?"

"Nevermind that," he quickly replied. _You don't want to know how. . .I don't even know how. God, what is wrong with me today? _"Anyway, I was thinking we could go to Starbucks and have a coffee-"

"Obviously," Bella cut in.

"-and talk like we were supposed to at the library," he ended his sentence, ignoring Bella's outburst. "Please?" he begged. If he was correct, this might be the happiest day of his life. . .that is, if Bella answers his questions correctly. Lets hope she will. . .for Edward's sake. "So, do you mind?"

Bella sighed. "Sure. I'm not busy right now, so let's go," she said. "Who's car?"

"We'll take mine."

"You sure?"

"Positive," he clarified.

--

After getting a hot coffee and an iced coffee (for Bella. She really liked iced coffees better), they sat down at a table farthest away from everyone else until Bella finally spoke. "You didn't have to pay," she told him. "I had money. I'm not poor."

"I didn't say you are," Edward replied, taking a sip out of his hot coffee. "But, it was my pleasure."

"Yeah, sure." Bella took some whipped cream off the top of her cup and licked her finger. "Questions away," she said in a fake dramatic voice. He smiled and thought of his first question.

"Okay," he said lowly. "Why don't you want to befriend anyone?"

Bella stayed quiet for a minute or two before Edward pointed at his watch, indicating that he doesn't have all day. She sighed and answered, "I don't want to befriend people because the closest person to you is the person who hurts you. I was hurt a couple of times, but the badest was a couple of years ago. Long story short, I don't really trust anyone."

Edward chuckled. "And yet you are-"

"I know, I know," she said to shut him up. "I'm trusting you right now, for some odd reason, because-" But she stopped herself.

"Because. . .?" Edward asked curiously.

Bella rubbed her eye, even though it wasn't itchy or anything. She was buying some time while she thought. "Because," she continued on, "I have some sort of feeling in me that says that I can trust you. I don't know why, but it feels like you are a person who can keep his word."

"I am," Edward replied.

"Of course. Next question."

"How were you hurt?"

The question Bella had been dreading since Edward first offered to come here. She didn't want to tell Edward her story. She didn't even remember her story that well. But it was a story that told a lot, obviously, but told a tragedy. If she were to explain to him her story, she would probably start crying. She would probably start breathing deeply. She would probably think of _him _and say to herself, "Why haven't I found you yet?" Clearly, she wasn't even trying right now - what a horrible best friend she is. That is, if she still is his best friend. Who knows, maybe over the years he forgot her, or maybe he just thought that she was a lost memory, not yet nor ever going to be found. Maybe he had a family and a nice, beautiful wife. . .so many possibilities, so many that make her heart hurt from even just thinking of them.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked him seriously, trying to continue her sadness. But Edward could see past that; he could see it in her eyes. You could be a very good actor, but your eyes never lie. They tell a story beyond your control. And if you know how to read people's eyes, then you would be able to tell what the person is like, what this person has been through, without the person even telling you. And Edward can see it right.

"If you don't want to tell me, then it's fine," he said in a soft tone.

Bella shook her head. Maybe it was finally time to let it out. "I'll tell you," she said, trying to contain her voice from shaking. "My mother died when I was born and my father died when I was three-years-old. I had, basically, no one. It was until I met my best friend. He was everything to me. He was my world, he was my healer. He was my reason of living. Don't give me that look, we weren't in a romantic relationship. Anyway, we had spent years together - he was always there for me. He sang to me, he played with me, he slepted with me. No, I mean he came into my bed when I couldn't sleep and helped me fall asleep. God, Edward, you have a sick mind. Getting back to the story, he left after and next thing I know, he got killed. I'm all alone now. I still haven't recovered, but it hurts a bit less now than it did years ago."

Edward nodded in an understanding way. "Wow," he said in a whisper. "I'm sorry about your parents and best friend."

"No need to be sorry," Bella said immediatly. "You weren't there. You didn't do anything."

Ah, but that was where Bella was completely wrong - but she didn't know it. Edward didn't know it. But he was there and he did do something. He was the one who brought Bella the pain, but he just didn't know it. Edward was now ready to ask his next question, the question that he was so anxious to ask. The one question that might change everything, if he was right, that is.

"Next question," Bella told him, blowing her nose in the napkin that she took from the counter earlier.

Edward took a deep breath. His hopes were now up to full max, but then he had that little thought in his head that told him, _And what if it isn't her? What if you are completely wrong? What if you have to restart all over again? Really, don't get your hopes, it might not be her._

_I won't know until I try._

"Where did you get that locket?"

--

**A/N: My God! Another update! It's a miracle! XD Sorry I take so long, but I get caught up with hanging out with friends and doing homework and all that jazz.**

**Anyway, you should really listen to The Temptations, they are amazing. They may be dead (I think. . .?) but really, they were awesome. **

**Oh my God. . .I was so excited just a couple of seconds ago. . .now my excitement is gone. Wait. . .what the hell was I excited for? I am such a freak. (YES I AMZ, DON'T LIE!)**

**Lolz, okayz, I'm done.**

**Please review. No flames.**


End file.
